


Strange Findings (SEELEY BOOTH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Can you write a Booth/reader where they’re married and Booth doesn’t tell anyone at the Jeffersonian, or at the FBI because he wants to protect you. The squint squad (Bones, Hodgins, Angela, etc.) could find out when the reader shows up at the Jeffersonian, looking for Booth.word count: 456warnings: none





	

“Seeley Joseph Booth!” You called, standing just below the first step of the forensic platform, “Come scan your card or I’m going to put my foot on this step and set off all of the alarms in this place.”

A security guard scanned his card instead and you flounced over to your wide-eyed husband, who paled farther with every step you took.

“Babe!” His voice was high and tight, like his hair used to be cut, “What’re you doing here?” He gritted his teeth together like he did when he was nervous and you knew it was because he didn’t wear his wedding ring at work or mention your name.

But you wanted him to be proud of you and you knew that, because he was just trying to protect you, that he wouldn’t be angry when you both arrived home. “I came to visit you! Parker called from Rebecca’s and he’s sick, so he wanted to make sure that you weren’t all alone for lunch today!” He smiled at the mention of his son and your stepson, nodding. You stepped forward and kissed him, still getting the same feeling you did all those years ago when he first kissed you.

“You realize I’m going to have to introduce you now, right?” He mumbled, hands still cupping your face, “They’ve seen me kiss you.”

“What is going on here?” A voice asked from behind Seeley, “Is this your date or something?” You grinned at your husband before you snuck around him, holding your hand out as you smiled brightly.

“Nope! Spouse. I married Seeley Booth three years ago.”

All of the eyes were on you and your hand fell to clasp at Seeley’s. He cleared his throat and gestured to the people around him. “That’s Wendell, my favorite intern. Hodgins, the bug guy. Angela is the artist and Cam is the flesh woman. And last but not least-”

You cut him off, “-Bones!”

The room chuckled and you looked over at your husband before back to Bones, “I’ve read all of your books. Even made Seeley read them! He loves them, no matter what he says.” She smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I am a very acclaimed writer.” You grinned when you realized she was exactly like Seeley had described her. In fact, they were all just like Seeley had described them. You leaned into his arms, feeling protected by the rippling muscle that he possessed. You tipped your head back, even though the whole room was still watching you, alienated by the fact that Seeley had not told them about you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” He whispered back, holding you close, making sure that everyone in the room knew that you were his.


End file.
